Nazi Zombies
by Dr. DevilsMan
Summary: this is the real deal. Well, for me that is. I DON'T GIVE A DONKIES ASS IF YOU PEOPLE HATE IT I WROTE IT I LIKE IT!
1. Chapter 1

NAZI ZOMBIES

Chapter 1: The beginning

Hello, my name is Jimmy Two-Shoes and this is my story. Now you might think my name is funny, but this story is no laughing matter. My friend's grandpa and mine was WWII soldier and they've fought an unimagined horror on the last days of the war called Nazi Zombies. Now they came back to kill anyone they see to take revenge on those who killed them back then. It takes place in Miseryville, summer 2013.

"Jimmy can we go now," Heloise asks, "the engines are getting hot." "I told you," Jimmy says, "not until Beezy comes with Lucius, Saffy, and Jezz." Just then a dust cloud appears coming towards the plane. "I think I see them coming in Lucius's limo." Jimmy calls out.

Then Beezies head pops out of the limo. "START THE PLANE, HELOISE," Beezy screams, "THE ZOMBIES ARE COMING." The limo stops in a screeching halt. Beezy and the rest get off the limo and into the plane. The limo driver gets off to and starts to run up the stairs. Lucius saw the driver and said, "Where do you think you're going." The driver responded in a horrified tone, "I'm not going to stay here sir." "Well," Lucius said, "you are going to stay without a choice then." He then took out a 357 revolver, one of my favorite guns, and shoots him in the head. The driver's lifeless body tumbles to the ground. He then looked at every one and said, "What? The plane was going to get crowded." They take off into the sky, as they look back the people who live in Miseryville were being attacked by zombies.

"So, Beezy what kind of zombies were those." Jimmy asks. "I don't know but they had a thing on their left arm." Beezy replied. "Son those were Nazis." Lucius said, "They had been died for about 50 years." While talking about the Nazi Zombies, one of the engines was caught on fire. Heloise and jimmy were trying to control the plane. "Son of a bitch. Everyone hold on to something," Jimmy shouted, "we are going to make a crash landing." The plane crashed in the middle of the woods. When they got off the crashed plane, bleeding and injured, they heard voices and screams. Beezy was holding Saffy in his arms and whispering "Shh, its okay I'll protected you." Heloise looks at Jimmy and says "Why don't you do that to me, Jimmy." "Well it's because you are a big girl and you can take care of yourself." Lucius waits for Jezz outside, but she never comes out. "Jezz are you okay. Holly mother of shit, JEZZ." Jezz was dead with metal bars sticking out of her body. Lucius fell to the ground crying. When the others went to go help Lucius, a dark figure was approaching them from the dust cloud. The figure groaned softly as it was coming towards them. Beezy said, "Did anyone bring an extra pair of underwear because I just fluking shited out a brick with mine" Suddenly, more figures came out and more, then they were all groaning as the first one. Then the first one stopped and tilted its head up. It lower jaw was missing as well as the left eye. It started to run towards them screaming. Then the other ones stopped and ran behind the first one. Heloise said with a grin, "Did you bring any more guns Lucius." "Yes I did. Why?"Asked Lucius. "Because we are going to need them, you dumbass."


	2. Chapter 2

Nazi zombies

Chapter 2: Survival

We found ourselves going inside the airplane and trapped by the Nazis. Lucius and Heloise went to get Lucius's bag from under the lifeless body of Jezz. Then Heloise had a plan to give us time to get out and be safe.

"I got a plan that might just give us time to escape this hell hole." Heloise said, "We can give Jezz to those fucking Nazi zombie fagots." "NO! You can't do that. I won't let you!"Lucius said hugging Jezz. "Fine, you both can go outside," Heloise said with a smile, "and let the rest of us be rescued." Lucius looked at the corps and jump off it. "Fine, do what you got to do, but may I suggest tying some grenades to her nice….. round..., juicy….. ass. " Lucius said looking at Jezz. They did just that. Beezy, Jimmy, and Saffy were holding the door of the plane as long as possible.

"Can we just do that already?" Jimmy said, "The door is breaking." The door was coming apart. Screws were coming off, the windows were breaking, and more zombies were coming. Heloise and Lucius tied four grenades and said at the same time, "OPEN THE DOOR!" Beezy and Jimmy told Saffy to get the 9mm and get ready to shoot. When the door opened, Saffy shot two zombies and then Heloise and Lucius threw Jezz at the zombies. Saffy, as if knowing what to do, shot one grenade and Jezz's body exploded with like about eleven other zombies. While that happened, the five friends left through a hole on the other side of the plane, each taking a bag, towards the dark woods.

They were walking through the wood where there was an old abandon building. The birds were flying around, the rats walked through the fallen leaves on the ground, and an owl hooted. Heloise, holding a SPANDAU, went closer to Jimmy, holding a double barrel, and said, "Jimmy I'm scared. Can you hold me?" "Tell Lucius to hold you, Heloise, or you go and hold him." Jimmy said. "No way am I going to let him hold me, and especially I'm not going to hold him." Heloise said in an angered tone. "Come on, Heloise. Look at him. Do it for me will you." replied Jimmy. "Fine I'll do, but I won't like it." Heloise said with a sigh.

Lucius, holing his 357 Revolver and an AK-47, was sad for loosing Jezz. He was thinking of what he did, _Oh Jezz, why did you have to leave me with these idiots. I miss so much;_ then, he felt a small hug that got tighter and warmer. He thought it was Jezz and everything that happened was a nightmare. He then hugged back at imaginary Jezz. "Oh Jezz, I knew you would not leave me." He said. When he opened his eyes to Jezz's face, he freaked out because instead of Jezz's face he saw Heloise's face. "Heloise! What are you doing hugging me? Can't you see I'm thinking about what I did to Jezz?" Lucius said angrily.

Meanwhile, Beezy, with a Norinco Uzi, and Saffy, with the 9mm, were ahead talking about how beautiful the woods look at night. "Saffy, did you know that the moon makes everything beautiful." Beezy said looking at Saffy. "Yeah, I've notice that know." responded Saffy. "But nothing is more beautiful …" Before Beezy could finish, a .50 caliber started shooting towards them from the supposedly abandon building.

Beezy and Saffy duck down behind a log. Then the others behind them hid as well. "Lucius," Heloise screamed, "I thought you said that that building was abandoned over there." "I know," Lucius screamed back, "what I said. It was abandoned when my soldiers went over there to check it out two days ago." Jimmy took out two MP-40's and left his shotgun right next to him. He started firing the MP-40's at the building. Then, ever thing went silent. Two large figures moved closer to them with cushion.

"Mr. Heinous. I thought you were died." Said Molotov, the general of Lucius's army. "Molotov," Lucius said, "why were you and your men firing at us." "We thought were one of those creatures." Molotov replied. _Mr. Molotov, do you copy, over. _A voice from the walky-talky said. "That's General Molotov maggot. Yes I do copy, over." Replied Molotov. _We have lizard men fighting off a bunch of Nazi Zombies in front of us, over. "_Well, what are you waiting for? They can be useful in this conflict." Barked Molotov. _Right away general Molotov, over and out._

Over at the front of the building about 100 yards away, three lizard people were fighting for their lives. "Wez gots to gets the fucks outs of this place and into that building, boss" said a lizard man with a robotic eye. "Iz knows foo. I'm thinkin' of somethin', Grumpz." Said the boss that has a robotic tail. "Wells think harder, Lil. Puppet." Said a female that has a robotic arm. Her name was Sad Girl. They are the last three to survive from the zombie attack. "Looks," said Lil. Puppet, "that building iz opening the gatez." "Wellz, itz about times theyz do somethin'," said Roses, "'cause more of these things are coming." They start to make a run for it when a tank pulls up.

Out from the hatch comes Molotov. "Times up," said Molotov with a grin, "Nazis." Then taking out a light weight machine gun, started shooting behind the lizard men screaming, "DDDIIIEEE!"


	3. Chapter 3

Nazi zombies

Chapter 3

Molotov went crazy with the Nazis and even though he killed all of Nazis right there he still continued to shoot at their dead bodies. We made him stop because his gun was out of ammo. Then something that was surprising happens.

"Hey man," said Ll. Puppet, "thanks for saving us." "You were lucky to be saved by us, and that's General Molotov to you, maggot." Said Molotov, "The reason why we helped you **lizards** is because we need all the help we can get to stop the Nazis from taking over." "What can we do to help man… I mean General." Said Grumps. They start talking about how to help.

On the back of the building, there is some talking from the five friends. "Ok Lucius," Heloise growled holding him by his suit against the wall, "start talking. What do you know about these zombies?" "FINE," Lucius said trying to get Heloise to let go, "I'LL TELL YOU AS SOON AS YOU LET ME GO!" So, Heloise did just that. Lucius was fixing his suit and said, "These _zombies_ are Nazis like I said back on the plane. They were an organization to eliminate all the Jews back in WWII by their leader." "Who was the leader, Lucy?" Jimmy said.

Lucius, with an irritated face, said, "Their leader was Adolf Hitler. He was as mean as my grandfather. Hitler thought that the Jews wanted to take over the world, which he was **totally** wrong about." Lucius then went to sit down on a wooden chair and continued. "My father fought in the war and came back in a wheelchair. He told me something that was horrible even for you, Heloise." "Well," Heloise said confused, "what did he say, Lucius?" "He said 'Son, I want to tell you something. In all my years of spreading misery, I've seen something that can make misery scared. I've seen ZOMBIES that I killed when they were alive. Never tell anyone about this.' That's what he told me when I was a boy."

"So, what do they want know. There hasn't been a Jew in Miseryville for a decade." Heloise said. "I think they are hungry for human flesh." Jimmy said while reading a comic book. "How would you know, Two-shoes." Said Lucius. Beezy, Saffy, and Jimmy are reading a piece of it out loud. "And the dead will awake and feast on anyone they see trying to stop them from getting their leader." Everyone in that part of the building had their eyes widen. "Wow!" they said.

_Creak, thump._ The back door was opening slowly. Lucius was watching the door move while the others were hearing Jimmy, Saffy, and Beezy read. He raised his gun slowly at the door. Then eyes were looking at him with hunger. Then a hand showed, next an arm, next a leg, and then a whole dead body. It smiled and licked its lips while looking a Lucius. "Not tonight, bitch." Said Lucius holding the 357 in his hand right in front of the zombie that started to run towards him. _BANG!_ The gun went off. _Thump. _Down went the zombie. Everyone in the building looked at Lucius with drooping brain matter on his gun and on him. Lucius turned to them saying, "What! That zombie was going to attack me."

"General Molotov and Mr. Heinous, you've got to check this out." Said a soldier on the roof. Molotov and Lucius got to the roof where they can see a bunch of Nazis and other people, who got bit and lived until they turned into zombies. "Holy mother of evil," said Molotov, "look at all the zombies." Lucius with a calm voice replied, "Ha! Is that the best they can do? I've faced many people uglier and stupid than them." "Fire at my command. Ready… aim… FIRE!" screamed Molotov. Every one there, except Jimmy and the others, fired at the crowd. When they stop firing and the dust cloud cleared there no one moving anymore. "You see," Lucius said with a smile, "nothing could have survived that."

When they were about to go down stairs, four large birds went in and landed there. These birds were different birds because they were not Misery-Birds. They had no feathers from the neck up; their beaks curved at a certain angle, and had light gray eyeballs. On back of them were four men each holding a MP-40 and a "We need your help, demean." Said the man on the right, then looking around, "And it looks like you need ours as well." "Who do think you are?," screamed Lucius, "and who you calling demean, foo?" "We are the Nazi Rebellion." said the man to the left of the second to the last person.

Just then, six zombies start to attack each of the four Nazi Rebels one of which just looked at Lucius and Molotov and nodded his head in disappointment. He was as white as snow with a missing arm, half of its stomach was showing through an opening in his belly, and his teeth and lips were bloody with a few pieces of flesh in them. "I thought you could do better than that, Lucius. Like your father."It said in a dead, cold voice; then, he looked at Molotov as he liked his lips with delight and left.

"What was that all about, sir." said Molotov who was still shaking. Lucius, whose eyes were wide and was in shock, looked at Molotov and then stood up and went down stairs. All Molotov could do was just stare at his boss walk and leave. "Dad, what happened up there?" Beezy said. "Nothing, nothing happened. Beezy, I'm proud to call you my son." said Lucius with a tear in his right eye. "Dad, you never told me that until that time when I refroze all of our relatives." Beezy replied, "What happened up there, Dad." But Lucius did not answer; he just went back to his wooden chair. Then he went to sleep.

First he was dreaming of the Nazi who looked at him; then, he was dreaming of Heloise for some apparent reason. _Lucius, can you hold me?_ A voice said that sounded familiar. _Who's there? Show yourself. _Lucius said holding his 357. _Don't get your horns in a twist, Lucy._ The voice said. Lucius knew that only one person tells him that. _Heloise? Is that you? Finally you know. _She comes out from a dark place, but not with her usual dark-blood dress; instead, she comes in a two piece bikini._ WOW! Heloise, you look exquisite._ Lucius could not stop himself from running up to Heloise and holding her. It's been about 12 hours since he hold a wonderful body. Heloise then evaporated into the Nazi Zombie.

_Aww, Lucius. Do you know how easy it is to make men fall for women?_ It said with a small chuckle. Lucius realizing that it was not Heloise let go and stuck his gun in the Nazis face. _What the fuck do you want from me? _All that he Nazi did was look at him and chuckled which turned into a laugh, which that laugh turned in to a louder laugh and then vanished. All that was left was his laugh that continued to grow into an insane laugh and eight words with it that said._ I want you and the people you care._

Lucius then woke up. "Who in the world do I care about?" he whispered to himself. Then he looked at the four people he was with. "Oh no," said Lucius, "not you guys, not you to, son." Lucius then starts to sob because his son will be gone and said, "You are the only one who loves me for me, son. Your friends and Jezz never liked my like you." He then stands up and stops crying. He gets the blanket and throws it over Beezy, and found an old children book to read it to his son. Beezy was awake when Lucius said that he loves his dad for him. He then listens to his dad read the book 'The three little wolfs and big bad pig.'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Allies

"MOVE OUT!" said Molotov. It has been three days since the big birds came and got killed. The three lizards and the Lucius army were heading out to find survivors and end this disaster. I can see Lucius scared as well as Heloise, and the rest. God, help us survive theses disaster,

We were going west to over the mountains heading to Lendsville through the Miseryville streets where the zombies are. Let's hope that Lendsville has an army as well. Then we heard gun shots coming from the Misery Inc. factory. Survivors were fighting. We headed to the factory. Zombies were going in and dead bodies were on the floor. "Whoever is still alive in there, come out with your weapons and hands up." Molotov yelled out.

"Are any of you guysss bitten?" said one of the survivors from inside the building. You could tell it was a snake man.. "No. No one is bitten." replied Lucius. "Boss, is that you?" said another survivor. It was Sammy. "Sammy, get out here know. Is Horian with you?" said Lucius. "Yesss, I'm here." replied Horian. They came out of the building. Horian had a bloody arm, Sammy had ear half missing, and another creature came out as well. It was a mantis. He was green, short like Lucius and Heloise, and he had a broken antenna. It was Lictor, our old friend.

They joined us on our travels to Lendsville. Now we were strong. Three tanks, 200 soldiers including the lizards, and the rest. We fought our way to Lendsville from the Nazis and their victims that got bitten. Night fall, and we needed to camp for the night. There were no buildings anymore, so we camped outside where we were sitting duck. It was my turn to keep watch. Heloise was sleeping peacefully. Beezy and Saffi were awake talking. Lucius alone was also awake and was looking out as well.

"Hey, Lucy, what's wrong?" I said. "Don't call me 'Lucy.' and why do you care." he said angry. "I'm sorry. It's because you look sad and I wanted to know if you're okay." I said knowing he was just going to ignore me. He sigh, and to me surprise he replied. "Do you have any idea how much it hurts losing someone you love?" Lucius said. "No, I don't. I much does it hurt?" I said feeling sorry for him. "Hurts like a bitch. It feels like...uhhh...Heloise loving you and then dumping you." Lucius said pointing to Heloise. With that being said, Heloise woke up with sleepy eyes and turned to look at us. "I wouldn't know how love feels as well, Lucy... I mean Lucius." I said confused. "It feels like being hit in the chest. Have you felt that?" Lucius said annoyed. "I have, and it hurts a lot." I said, "I'm sorry you feel like that." Then the conversation ended.

Lictor came over and said, "Sup, Jimmy. How's it going?" "Oh, hi Lictor. Ah, bad." I said. "Why do you say that?" he said looking confused. "I think Heloise likes me because you know when Cerbee was in love with Jezz's dog, and told him that I know how that feels, but I was lying; then, Heloise came and said that if I do and she had this shine in her eyes that Saffi had with Beezy."I said looking back at Heloise who I thought was still sleeping. Heloise quickly closed her eyes and pretended to snore. Lictor knew Heloise loved Jimmy, but was scared to tell him because he didn't want Heloise to hurt him. Then he remembered that he survived a zombies attack and lived, so he did care that much. "Jimmy, I know who Heloise likes" He said keeping an eye on Heloise. "Really? Who?" I said. "It's a boy with a green shirt and blue jeans. He has three best friends and always has a good time. Even now." he said. "I don't know any one like that." I said. "Are you fucking serious? It's you. Heloise Likes You!" he screamed.

Everyone turned around in shock. Lucius was laughing, Beezy was crying, and Saffi was happy. Then Heloise opened her eyes and attacked Lictor. She was embarrassed that Lictor screamed out her secret. When she finally finishes hurting Lictor, she ran into out of sight. I shouted after hers saying, "Heloise came back. Lictor didn't mean that. Did you?" I said looking at Lictor who was on the floor. "Y...yes." he said. I then ran for her leaving my MP-40's behind. Boy was that a mistake. Heloise was next to a river throwing rocks.

I went to her and said, "Heloise was the thing that Lictor said true?" Heloise was looking down and for the first time I did see her cry. "Yes, it's all true. I do... love... you." she said with tears building in her eyes. "Heloise, why didn't you tell me that you loved me?" I said patting her back., "It's okay. I might have loved you back." "Really?" she said looking up. "Maybe, if I knew you loved me. Then I would have one best friend and a girl friend." Then she hugged me, kissed me. "I've been waiting an awful long time to do that." she said with a smile. Then a song came out from a radio that was on the river half underwater, and the song 'Lost in This Moment' by Big & Rich. I didn't know what to do. I thought of getting up and walking away, but I also thought of kissing her back. I was about to kiss her when I heard a noise coming from a shrub.

I looked at it and was about to get me guns when I remembered that I forgot them. Out of the shrub came Dorkus. His glasses were broken, his torso half gone, and his head was half ways down. "Dorkus what are you do..." Before Heloise could finish her sentence more people came from the shrubs. They were all dead. I had nothing to fight with. Heloise had a machine gun, but was low on ammo. We had no other choice, but to run. That's when the song ironically changes to heavy metal talking about death and such. I ran as fast as my legs could go holding Heloise's hand while running.

"HELP, THEY FOUND US!" I screamed. Everyone there was pointing their guns towards us telling us to hurry up. When we reached the camp, everyone there was shooting at the zombies. Sammy, Horian, and Lictor were the only ones that killed more zombies than the others. Sammy used a rifle sniper, Horian was using a Karabiner 98k, and Lictor was using a western rifle. Well, they were all using rifles okay.

At dusk we headed out again, the bodies of the dead and un-dead on the floor. We can see the wall that separates Lendsville, but the tollbooth was broken and a Lendsvillian was dead, blood everywhere. He was holding a gun, so that means they do have an army. A small group went to the booth and checked if it's all clear. One of the soldiers was poking the body of the Lendsvillian. Then he came to life and bit the soldier in the arm. The soldier screamed and shot him in the head. Everyone was pointing their guns at the soldier.

"No, sir, I'm fine. Just a little scratch." he said nervously. "I'm sorry, but I can't let you infect the rest of us soldier." said Molotov. When the soldier was about to talk, he was shot in the head. He fell backwards with blood dripping. "Open the gate to Lendsville." Molotov said. The other soldiers listened and opened it. One of them shot the corps of the Lendsvillian for killing their comrade. When the gates opened, it was like looking at hell.

Buildings burning, streets bloody with bodies and what left of them and shooting, so there are some survivors left. "Ok, we need to split up into six parties. We look for survivors and meet back on Factory B. Got it." Lucius said. "Since when do you give the orders, Lucy" Heloise said. "I'm still alive, and if I die Beezy will give the orders or Molotov. GOT IT, HELOISE!" he said with a scream. "Ok, I'm not death." she said rubbing her ear. Lucius went with Jimmy, Beezy, Saffi, Lictor, Heloise, Sammy, and Horian. Molotov went with the lizard people and three of his top soldiers, and the rest where with the rest.

Then I was thinking to myself "What did we get ourselves into?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: CrayZee

We were looking for survivors, but the last time I was here I didn't see anyone ever fighting. I could see Heloise getting a bit closer to me. Lucius tries hard not to laugh. Beezy tries hard not to look sad, but I could tell he's sad. Heloise and Beezy hate each other.

"Hey, Beezy, what's wrong." I said.

"You're in love with Heloise and she is in love with you." he said sounding like if he was going to cry. He then went closer to Saffi who hugged him. He was resting his head on her shoulder with sad eyes.

There was a sound of flesh being ripped apart. We all stopped and ran to the sound. There where screams from a little boy and from zombies.

When we reached the source, there in front of us was a woman that looks like kind-of Frankenstein with rabbit ears and lion tail. She had a crocked smile that crossed from ear to ear, blood spatter all over her. She had this madman laugh, and holding a big bloody chainsaw. In front of her were zombie bodies everywhere.

She turned to us and said, "Who the fuck are you guys?" Then her eyes met Horian's. "Do I know you? You look awfully familiar."

"I'm Horian. Second in command of Miseryville, and you do know me. You were my therapist for quit sometime." Horian said shivering. He remembered that she took out her chainsaw on him.

"Oh, yeah, you cried like a baby the last time I saw you." she said with a grin.

A little boy came from a building running to the woman and holding her. He was a Lendsvillian with a normal head. He was wearing rug clothes, with a scar over his right eye, and no shoes. He was wearing a necklace that looks like it holds photos. He was no taller than Heloise, probably a five-year-old. When he saw me, he buried his head in the woman's pants.

"I'm sorry, but what's your name?" I said looking away from the boy.

"I'm CrayZee. I'm mentally and physically insane." she said with a laugh.

"Hello CrayZee, I'm Jimmy, nice to meet you." I said holding my hand out to greet her.

She looked at it and just left it. I brought mine hand back, and looking back at the boy.

"Is he your son?" I said looking at him.

"Boy, does it look like I'm a mother." she said. Then she looked up and down, and smiled, "I'm not rushing. Are you planning on give me some?"

I laughed nervously and backed away. Every one behind me was laughing except Heloise who was angry.

Then she patted the boys back, "This is Marvin. He lost his parents to those things and I saved him from this thing." she said.

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, Marvin. Will you join us to stop these things, Miss CrayZee?" I said.

Before CrayZee could speak, we heard a voice coming from the walky-talky that Lucius has. It sounded Russian so it was Molotov.

"_Sir, where are you? Ah, we need help, sir. These, things, can shoot a gun, and we found the Lendsville army."_

"The zombies are shooting you? And you found the Lendsville army?" Lucius said grinding his teeth.

"_Yes, sir, the creatures are shooting us, and we have found the army, or what's left of them any ways."_

"What do you mean 'what's left of them'"

"_They're dead, sir, they were torn apart. We are in front of Factory B. I think this is where they made their last stand." _

"We are on our way, Molotov, just hang in there." He said and turned the volume down on the walky-talky. He looked at us even CrayZee and said, "We need to go over there and help Molotov. He needs our help."

"Uh, why are we going to Factory B, boss?" said Sammy.

"Because I have a secret place where there are many weapons and because Molotov, my top soldier, is over there, that's why." he said.

"O...ok, b...boss...s." Sammy said shivering. I couldn't believe it. He survived a zombies attack, but was still afraid of Lucius. Then we left.

We arrived at the scene with Molotov and his troops were pinned down by the shooting zombies. They were glad that we arrived. Lucius told us were to go.

"Lictor, Sammy, and Horian you guys are good with sniper. Go to that building and go up to that floor. Watch our backs. Heloise, Jimmy, Saffi, and Beezy you go in front with me. The rest of you, do what you got to do. Let's go people, MOVE!" He barked.

We were in shock. Lucius was giving the orders for battle. I didn't know he knew battle tactics. Well, we all listened and followed the orders.

It was about two hours when it was over. We walked to the Factory B. Lucius was talking to Molotov about the other army. I couldn't hear that good, but I did listen for a while.

"... How did they die?" Lucius said.

"I don't know, sir. The last time I talk to them they were all with the rest of the Lendsville army." Molotov said, "But, I do know where they were at."

"Where were they at?"

"They were inside the Factory with the mayor I believe. He was crying."

"Fuck!"

"Sir, you should watch your language in front of the little ones."

"Ah, they are teenagers, and are almost adults, Molotov."

We reach the inside of the Factory. Molotov was right; the soldiers were inside and died inside. We could see a lot of bodies on the floor. Then we heard a sound, a low moaning, coming from up stairs. Molotov told his top three soldiers to check what the noise was. They went up leaving their bags with us. Boy, was that a mistake.

It was about three minutes before one was tumbling down the stairs with a knife sticking out of his head. Then another on was shoot out from the second floor and fell face first on the floor with neck twisted. The last soldier was still up fighting whatever brought the other soldiers down. Then a loud scream was heard followed by a laugh. We saw the soldier hanging from the second floor; then, someone was over him and took the soldier's gun a fired. The soldier fell with a loud thump.

Lucius was backing away because that someone was actually a zombie. He was rotten, green, and decomposing, he was missing an arm, and he had a smile that crossed from ear to ear. Lucius and Molotov remembered this zombie. It was the one that looked at them when the birds came.

"Who are you?" Lucius said pointing his 357 at him.

"Me? I'm the man your grandfather killed. I'm the bodyguard of Hitler. I forgot my name, but I was given a name by the Devil himself. I'm known as InsAnity." the zombie said. His smile grew showing his rotten, yellowish-red teeth.

CrayZee was mad. She took out her chainsaw from her pants, and looked at the zombie, or InsAnity.

I was thinking to myself, "_We are totally screwed."_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

InsAnity was looking at us. He took one step forward and fell to the ground on his feet. We backed away because we knew what was going to happen next, but apparently not. CrayZee started her rusted chainsaw and ran towards InsAnity screaming. InsAnity took out an axe that was behind him with his right hand, and swung it. Their weapons were in a clash. InsAnity kicked CrayZee in the stomach, which made CrayZee fall back. InsAnity was laughing as CrayZee tried to catch her breath.

"Stupid girl, you think you can kill me?" InsAnity said. He then drew his axe up, but then was attacked by someone small.

It was Marvin. He didn't want the person who saved him get killed in front of his eyes like his parents. He jumped at InsAnity and was biting his ear. CrayZee could just watch as the person she saved is saving her. Insanity got Marvin by the head and flung him to a wall.

"No, Marvin!" CrayZee said.

She got up and was mad. She ran to InsAnity who was still screaming. She had the perfect opportunity when a zombie came from the door. Grumpz looked back at was the first to be attacked.

"GRUMPZ, LOOK BEHIND YOU!" Sad girl said out loud.

He was being dragged by the zombie behind the door. Lil. Puppet and Sad Girl were just watching as their friend was being killed. Molotov came and shot both the zombie and Grumpz in the head.

"Don't ever let that happen again. Is that clear?" He said to them.

CrayZee lost her chance to strike because after the gun shot Insanity looked up. He rolled to one of the soldiers and got a knife. He threw it to CrayZee, which it got her in her arm. CrayZee screamed, and Insanity got away.

"Next time girl, I'm aiming at your heart." he said as he jumped out a window.

I went to Marvin, who was knocked out, and picked him up. He had a piece of InsAnities clothes. We then got as many supplies as we can, and left Lendsville in an 18 wheeler.

Marvin woke up on a blanket on the metal floor. I could see him looking around being confused. He could see Heloise, Beezy, Saffi, me, Lucius, Lictor, Sammy, Horian, but no CrayZee. He sat up and looked carefully for CrayZee.

"You're looking for CrayZee, well, don't bother; she's in front with Molotov." I said smiling.

"C... can I... I see her?" Marvin said looking down.

"Yeah, you can see her." I said; then, I stood up and knocked at the slide door. "CrayZee, Marvin wants to see you."

"CrayZee is sleeping. Tell him that." said Molotov.

"Okay, Marvin, she's sleeping. Maybe you can see her when she wakes up?" I said with a small smile.

Marvin didn't say anything. He just walked to a corner and slept there. About ten minutes later, I picked him up and laid him down next to Heloise who looked at me in confusion.

"He needs someone to sleep next to. Just ignore him." I said while I put Marvin under the blanket.

Three hours later, we arrived at Miseryville. Molotov opened the door and we walked outside. The streets were covered in bodies of the dead and their victims. We were walking to the door of Lucius's home when we heard the moaning and groaning of the dead. We hurried up to get inside; then, we saw two zombies charging at us. Molotov quickly shot them. It took about two reloads before they died.

We got in, and closed the door. Lucius told us to find anything sharp, because we were running out of ammo. We got knife, metal poles, axes, and anything that was useful.

"Hey, boss, I see the door to your basement open." Sammy said.

Lucius walked to Sammy, who was pointing at the basement. Lucius listened carefully for any noises. All of a sudden, he jumped back. He said that someone is down there cutting through ice. He ran down to the basement leaving us to catch up. When we reached the floor, we could see a man cutting at the spot where Lucius the IV was.

"Hey, what are you doing to my great grandfather?" Lucius said.

"He's your GREAT grandfather? No matter he's the one who killed me!" The man said laughing.

We knew who laughs like that. It was InsAnity, and he has come here to kill Beezy's great, great granddad. Lucius took out his gun and fired six bullets to InsAnity. InsAnity looked at his chest and looked at Lucius, and laughed.

"You think your weak bullets can hurt me?" InsAnity said.

"I don't think. I do." Lucius said taking out a shotgun.

I told myself, _Where did he get that shotgun?_

He shot InsAnity in the leg, and InsAnity fell screaming. Lucius had firs in his eyes. He was mad that InsAnity was going to kill his great grandpa. Lucius was about to aim as his head when InsAnity grabbed Lucius neck. He was angry at Lucius. He flung him towards us and brought his arm back and flung his axe to CrayZee. Marvin, pushed CrayZee out if the way, but got his arm cut off. He was crying out in pain.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU FOR THAT!" CrayZee said, and ran towards InsAnity.

InsAnity didn't not move an inch until CrayZee drew near; he punched CrayZee in the stomach, kicked her in the face, pulled by the ears, and pushed back.

"Heloise, Beezy, and Saffi, Lets shot that Nazi." I said taking out my two MP-40's.

We started shooting, and were joined by Lictor, Molotov, Sammy, and Horian. We fired an army of bullets to InsAnity. His body fell to the ground, and Heloise threw a grenade to his body. BOOM! SPLAT!, went his body after the explosion. CrayZee was struggling to get to Marvin, who was still crying out in pain. Lucius got up and went to Insanities dead body.

"Mar... Marvin," CrayZee said sounding like if she was going to cry, "we'll put your arm back."

But, Marvin didn't say anything. He looked away from CrayZee to his arm. He stopped crying, but his eyes were still watery.

"Heloise, can you do anything to help him?" I said.

"Yes, but we need to go to my lab, which is two miles away from here." Heloise said.

"Fine," I said looking at Marvin, "you, me, Beezy, and Saffi will go today." I looked at Beezy who was holding Saffi, "Beezy, lets help that kid out."

Beezy nodded and so did Saffi. Lictor, Sammy, and Horian also heard, and said if they can go to.

"No you can't. They need you more than we do. Stay here my friend and I promise we will be back alive." I said putting a hand on Lictor's shoulder.

He nodded and told the others what I said. They then went back to the others as we left the house to the Factory.

"We need to get there, hope that it's empty, watch each other's backs, and get out of there, okay." I said.

They nodded in agreement and I hugged them.

"Why you do that, Jimmy?" Beezy said.

"Just in case one of us is bitten and gets turned into one of those things." I said smiling.

"No one is getting bitten, Jimmy, now come on it's almost dawn." Heloise said.

We turned to see the two suns getting close to the ground, and without anything else we ran for the Factory.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

We ran fast to the factory, we shot 'sprinting zombies', _as I like to call them_. Those were hard to out run. We finally made it to the doors of the factory when three Nazis came at us. I started shooting them, killed one, but then I ran out of ammo for both my guns. Heloise was busy trying to unlock the door.

"Beezy, cover me, I'm going in to hand to hand combat." I said.

Beezy grabbed my arm and told me he wanted in to.

"But, Beezy, you got Saffi to protect." I told him.

"You are kidding, right," He said with a laugh, "Saffi needing protection, the one who is going to die by her needs protection. Listen, Jimmy, you got Heloise now, and she needs protection. I'll go with you no matter what."

"But, Heloise and I are just friends." I said.

"Jimmy, I could tell you like her. More than like her, you love her. So, you need to protect her, and make sure that happens," Beezy said. He then took out an axe. "Let's chop these zombies into pieces."

I nodded, and took out a rusted knife. We did are handshake and turned to the zombies.

The zombies stopped right in front of us. They look _**ugly**_. The one on the right had no nose, had part of the waist gone, and had no arms. The other one had no lower jaw, had one arm gone, and had its leg twisted. They also looked like if they were smiling at us.

"Enough looking at each other, let's do this thing." Beezy shouted.

We then started running to the zombies, and they started running to us. I got the one with no arms, and Beezy got the one with no lower jaw. Beezy swung his axe left to right, but the zombie kept dodging the attacks. The zombie slashed with his nails trying to get Beezy, but Beezy blocked it with his axe. Beezy got mad, and just ran into the zombie screaming. The zombie was pushed back, and couldn't move. Beezy then stopped running, which made the zombie drop, and he drew his axe to the zombies head.

I couldn't hold the other zombie off. It just kept running towards me. It hit me hard with its head. Just then the zombies head exploded sending blood, and rotten flesh everywhere. I was covered in blood, and then saw Horian coming from a nearby building.

"Horian, what are you doing here?" Beezy said after he was certain that the zombie was dead.

Horian put his rifle on his shoulders and looked at us. He didn't say anything; then, went to where the girls were. Heloise had the door opened and was already inside. Heloise was just about to open the door to her lab when she heard noises coming from her lab. She waited for us to arrive. When we caught up to her, she opened the door. Horian had his gun ready.

Inside the lab was messy with blood trails, papers everywhere, and a lot of bodies. The bodies were dead, but to make sure Horian blasted every head on the ground. Heloise finished the robotic arm and then they left the factory. They were just between the factory and Lucius house when zombies came running towards us.

"Go, get out of here. I'll take care of them." Horian said.

He shot one zombie in the head, another in the stomach, and on the other in his you-know-what.

"Oh, that's just wrong." I said.

The zombies fell grabbing the part where he got shot; then, Horian shot him in the head. Horian was covered fighting the zombies that he didn't notice that the zombies could easily get us. One zombie saw us, but then got back with the others. All of a sudden InsAnity came walking calmly.

"My zombies are just hitting him. They won't turn him into a zombie or eat him if you help him." He said grinning.

"Why are you doing this?" I said.

"Why? I'll tell you why. I hate to see friendship, or any other emotion other than hate, and fear. That's why, skinny man." He said as his grin became into a laugh.

"Heloise, take Saffi and go to Lucius house and give Marvin the arm. Heloise," I said as I went on one knee, "I know I never told you I loved you, but ever since I found out you love me; I fell warmer inside." I said; then, hugged her, "I just want you to know that I also love you."

Heloise was trying hard not to cry, but InsAnity interrupted the moment.

"See, this is why I hate love. I can't stand such a thing." He said with his grin gone; the, it came back. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, hurry up because that boy with a missing arm is losing blood fast."

Heloise and Saffi ran to the house leaving Beezy with me.

"Beezy aren't you going with them?" I said.

"Na, Saffi and Heloise can take care of almost everything. I'm here for you, dude, no matter what." He said.

"See, also with the friendship emotion. I hate it." InsAnity said. He took out his axe. "I'll kill you to prove me point."

"No, you are. I hate you. Do you know that?" Beezy said.

"Flattering will get you nowhere." Insanity said. He then swung his axe at us.

Horian saw that Insanity had come, so he pushed a zombie away and ran at Insanity with the zombies following him. Insanity looked at him, and swung his axe, but Horian ducked down. The zombies crashed with Insanity and he was crushed. Horian told us to move while InsAnity was buried under the bodies.

We reached the house; CrayZee was holding Marvin, as Heloise was putting the robotic arm. He was crying in pain as Heloise screwed the robotic arm to Marvin. When it was done, Marvin tried to move his fingers. He could move his fingers, but can't make a fist yet. He hugged CrayZee tight as he cried.

"We better get out of here. That talking zombie might come back." Lucius said.

"But, there is nowhere to go. We are trapped here." Sammy said.

"Yeah, we are trapped here. It would take a miracle to help us." Lictor said.

"Way ahead of you, dude." Beezy said pointing to a trapped door.

We all looked at Beezy in confusion. We went down the trap door, and it looked like it has never been used in a long time. We were walking down the stairs when we saw a picture of Lucius's great, great, great, great granddad.

He was sitting on a chair, clawing the ends of the arm rest, and looked mad. He was wearing a gray suit with black pants. To his left was a snake man. He looked like Horian, but more evil. He wasn't wearing the same cloths as Horian; he was using the same clothes as Lucy.

We all looked at Horian who looked confused as us. We kept on moving, and we can hear the clumsy footsteps of the zombies above us. When we reached the floor, we all lost our breath for a moment.

In front of us was a glass case the size of Beezy and Molotov together. It contained a sniper rifle, a pistol, a uniform, and a bunch of dog tags. The uniform had a dog tag that said 'Lucius Heinous the 5.'

"Lucy, I mean, Lucius, your granddad was in the army. Awesome, this is." I said.

"Hey, guys, check this out." Lictor said pointing at a photo of Lucius the 5 with a woman. They were holding hands, and were sitting in the beach. The woman was a human.

"Boss, is that your grandmamma?" Sammy said.

"No, wait, yes, wait, I don't know. Dad never mentioned my grandmother, let alone my own mom." Lucius said.

"That Lucius was actually the only one that found true love." Heloise said grinning, "With a human? How funny is that?"

"I don't think this is the best time for you to be speaking, Heloise." Lucius said looking away from the picture and looking at an old door on the other side with light coming from the other side. "I think I found a way out of here."

The door was jammed, and it took all of us to open it. About three strong pulls, we finally opened the door. There was light and some singing birds outside. We exited through the door. We realized that we were right outside my house.

We stayed at my place for the night. While everyone was down stairs, I was upstairs with Heloise.

"Heloise, I want this time we have to get to know each other better." I said holding Heloise's hand.

She blushed and quickly looked down. I smiled and picked her head up gently. Her blue-gray eyes were not as harsh and mean like always, but soft and sweet.

"Heloise, I don't know how to explain this feeling I'm having, but I believe I'm falling in..." before I could finish, we heard an explosion outside.

"AH, JIMMY, HELOISE, GET DOWN HERE AND HELP US TAKE OUT THIS NAZIS!" Lucius yelled.

We ran down stairs where we could see my burning door on the floor, with Nazis coming in fast. Lictor, Horian, and Sammy couldn't use their weapons, so they went fighting. CrayZee was outside with the lizards. Marvin was hiding behind my closet. Lucius and Molotov were shooting the Nazis with little ammo they had.

I couldn't see Beezy and Saffi anywhere, so I ran outside while there were no Nazis coming. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw InsAnity on top of a tank holding Saffi by the neck.

"Beezy J. Heinous, you think you can defeat me by that worthless axe." InsAnity said as he threw Saffi hard to the back of the tank.

"Saffi, no! You monster, you shall pay for hurting Saffi." Beezy said as he jumps holding to InsAnity. "Now, feel the power of Beezy."

"Oh, please you're just embarrassing yourself." InsAnity said. He then did an upper cut to Beezy which send him flying backwards and crash on a group of Nazis.

"BEEZY, HANG ON BUDDY!" I said. I ran to Beezy but InsAnity jumped in front of me. He stood up and looked at me. I as now telling myself that I should have listen to Chuck for that bus ride on Miseryville.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

InsAnity was laughing, as he looked at me.

"You think I would just let that fat piece of garbage live? Boy, you must be retarded." He said.

All of a sudden he looked at me with hungry eyes, and picked up his hand over my head. He laughed as his hand opened like he had grew claws from his nails; then I closed my eyes. Then I heard wood being broken. I opened my eyes and saw that a crate landed on top of InsAnity.

"What the heck?" I said confused. I looked around and saw that Heloise behind me.

"Heloise, you threw that?" I said.

"No, Mort did." She said pointing to a big lava worm.

Then the safe opened and InsAnity walked out of it looking dizzy.

"Is that the best you got?" he said; then, a plane fell on him. He walked out of it even dizzier

"My... grandmamma can... throw harder than you." Then, a big boat fell on him, and he walked up to the bridge with a sailor hat.

"All hands on deck. Set sail for Candy Island." He said then fell.

"We better get out of here while he is out." Heloise said.

Beezy went to get Saffi, who has awakened, and CrayZee, and the lizard dudes finished killing the last zombie there. Molotov and Lucius walked out of my house, but threw a grenade before exiting.

"Why did you explode me house?" I said.

Three hours later, we were running through the wood in search for any survivors.

"We need a miracle to end this madness." Lucius said. He was making a spear out of wood.

"We need your grandfather, Lucy. Maybe he can help us kill these, things." Heloise said.

"I don't think my grandfather could help. He was annoying when 'Jimmy' defrosted him the last time." He said.

"I just wanted you and Beezy to get along." I said.

"Well, it didn't work. Anyways, my granddad won't be in any use. He is older than my dad, and WAY too ugly. Just like the artist Chuck Norris." Lucius said. He walked over to another tree, and slowly dozed off.

"Psst, Heloise, over here," I said, "met me next to the river. I have to show you something." I said and quickly vanished.

Over by the river, I was sitting down on a rock by the river looking up at the stars. The, I heard Heloise call out my name.

"Jimmy? Jimmy, were are you?" she said.

"Over here. Behind this boulder sitting on another boulder." I said waving my hand.

Heloise came by, and all I could do was just staring at her beautiful face. That gorgeous hair and those breathe taking eyes. She came next to me, and looked at me in confusion.

"So, why you brought me here, Jimmy?" she said.

"Nothing, just wanted to talk to you alone." I said looking down.

Heloise was looking the other way with her head down."Now, where was I before I was interrupted by the explosion? Oh, yes, Heloise, I believe I'm falling in love with you" I said holding her hand.

She didn't want to look at me, so I grabbed her chin softly, and pulled her head to me. Her eyes sparkled in the night sky, her checks red as a rose, and her heart beating fast.

"Heloise, I want this night to be special for the two of us, especially for you, my sweet Heloise."

Heloise looked at me with big watery eyes. She was about to give me a kiss when Lictor popped his head out behind the two boulders.

"You know what you guys should do? You should talk more about each other. You might never know if they aren't the person you think they are." He said with a grin.

"Hey, you should gave let them kissed." said Horian who was eating popcorn.

"You just had to kill the moment didn't you? You guys are mean." I said, and stood up and left.

Heloise looked at them, and took out a ray gun from her pocket. Horian and Lictor tried to run, but were frozen by Heloise right before they got three feet away from her. Their frozen faces were terrified.

"Jimmy, wait up." Heloise said catching up to me.

"Heloise, I believe we weren't made to be together."

"But, Jimmy-?"

No, Heloise, life just doesn't want us to be together."

And, with that Heloise stopped, and watched as I left back to camp. All I heard was screams from Horian and Lictor behind me.

An hour later, Heloise came back dragging the brushed bodies of Horian and Lictor.

"I hope you're happy on what you did." She said.

"Hey, Jimmy, what happened?" Beezy said.

"Heloise and I were going to kiss, but then Lictor and the snake guy ruined it." I said.

"Hey, this snake guy has a name you know!" Horian said.

"We don't care what ever your name is, right Jimmy?" Beezy said.

They continued to fight when I saw Marvin alone doing something to his robotic arm.

"Hey, dude, what are you doing?" I said.

"Oh, j... just trying... t... to re-build my... my arm, sir." Marvin said still scared off every one, but CrayZee.

"But, Heloise is very smart. You don't have to fix it." I questioned him.

"I k... know, but she didn't put the wrist right, sir." he said trying to move his robotic wrist.

"Don't call me sir, and yes she did. Heloise is very smart." I said.

"I'm still fixing it. Can y... you t... tell CrayZee I'll b... be here for an hour, p... please?" he said looking at where CrayZee was.

"Okay, dude. Just be careful, okay?" I said.

"Okay, sir. I mean 'dude'." He said.

About half an hour, Marvin returned moving his wrist. Beezy went to Saffi and snuggled for warmth. Lucius was still next to the fire place making small spears. Molotov was talking to the two lizard people about combat and rules. Heloise was beating up Horian and Lictor with a baseball bat. CrayZee, well, CrayZee was nowhere in sight. I was worried, so I called Beezy, and we went looking for her.

We searched near camp, but nothing. So, we tried looking outside camp. When we were approaching the edge of the woods, we heard footsteps on the road.

"Okay, lifeless idiots, we are looking for living people. Anyone that sees moving bodies brings the body to me, no biting, no scratching, and please no humping to living bodies, Steven." He said looking at a zombie with really short shorts.

"Hey, Jimmy, would we be able to find CrayZee before those zombies do?" Beezy said.

"I'm sure we will. We never fail do we?" I said.

"Uh, no we don't. We succeed." He said.

"Hey, guys, Looking for me?" said a voice behind us.

"SWEET MOTHER OF EVIL, THEY FOUND US!" Beezy said.

"Calm down, It just me CrayZee." said CrayZee.

"Ah, even worse." said Beezy.

"Very funny I forgot to laugh. Hey, Jimmy, is Marvin okay?"

"Yeah, and he is looking for you. You know you are like a mother to him. He can't live without you, so that is why Beezy and I went looking for you."

"HI!" said Beezy.

"Shut it. So, Marvin is worried about me. Then let's not keep the kid waiting, come on." CrayZee said pushing us.

When we reached the camp, there was no sign of Marvin anywhere. CrayZee looked everywhere for him. She looked for him by the river, looked for him by the camp, and looked for under rocks. Marvin was nowhere to be seen, heard, or smelled.

"Lizard brain where did the little boy go?" CrayZee said looking at the boy lizard.

"Why you ask me?" he said.

"Because Marvin couldn't leave without you missing his scent, yet you did for smoking to much of your fucken weed, and don't you lizards have a good sense of smell, that's why." CrayZee said holding the lizard by his chin.

"Ok, ok, just relax. Okay, I saw him follow those idiots about three minutes ago. Can you let go of me now?" he said.

CrayZee let the lizard go, and went back to the woods. I, Beezy, and Heloise followed her to woods. We went to where we found CrayZee, and saw that two zombies were dragging something. It was small, with something big shining from the left and... it was a human. It was Marvin. He was being dragged by the legs tied.

They entered a building about five yards away from where we were. CrayZee jumped out of her hiding place and cursed at the zombies. The zombies stopped and turned towards her. Two other zombies came out, and screamed loud.

One of them was big. He was the guy who kept telling me and my friends to get out of there. The one next to him was the chef that Beezy told that he could cook better than him. I forgot their names. They came at CrayZee like Cerbee does to a soccer ball. CrayZee took out her chainsaw and ran to them. I looked away to see if Beezy and Heloise where still here with me. They were, and I turned back at the battle. All I saw was CrayZee walking to the building leaving the bodies in pieces.

The building was the clowns' club house. Its noise was broken, the eyes were not funny; they were dead, the colour wasn't colourful anymore; it was pail, and lifeless. It still had that goofy smile, and moustache. Making it look scary.

"How are we going to get inside, CrayZee?" I said.

"We ask nicely, and beg them for the kid back?" Beezy said.

"We smash in, kill them all, and get the kid out?" said Heloise holding a mallet.

"No, we snick in, kill them all, ask for the kid, and leave calmly, like I did to some kids' house for carrots." CrayZee said.

"Well, that shouldn't be too hard." said Beezy.

"Why you say that?" Heloise said.

"I say that because those guys are opening the backdoor to let other guy come out." Beezy said pointing at a group of zombies.

"Don't let those kids escape! Bring to furry one to me alive!" said InsAnity as he ran out the door.

We jumped and moved out of there. CrayZee broke through the front door, and ran inside screaming. About two minutes later, she ran out of the building holding Marvin in her arms.

"RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" she said outside.

We looked back at the building and saw that a swarm of zombies came out moaning. Both Nazis and victims of the Nazis came running to us. Beezy screamed and ran faster than CrayZee, and Heloise and I hold on to Beezy's tail.

"I'LL GET YOU GUYS, INCLUDING YOU, CRAZEE!" InsAnity screamed at us.

Heloise flipped him off, and laughed as we left him and zombie in the dust.

**Okay, so I'm going into third-person for a while, ok.**

InsAnity was at the building walking impatiently. Just then four zombies came holding two lizard people. InsAnity looked at them and smiled.

"Where did you find these, traders?" InsAnity said looking at the lizards.

One of the zombies groaned to InsAnity.

"Traders, my ass! We found the little guy, and the big Russian dude, so don't call us traders." said the male lizard, Lil. Puppet.

"You were making love? Oh, how delicious, and sickening," InsAnity said smiling, "you lizard people don't know the meaning of love making. I once did, but that isn't important now. You still betrayed me."

"We didn't betray you. We followed your orders as you asked." said Shy girl, the female lizard.

"I know we didn't. _You_ betrayed us when you send the zombies on us, and killed Grumps." said Lil. Puppet.

"Yes, I did send them on you, but you first started it when you fucked each other during your scouting. You told the other lizard to spy while you two stayed and fucked. That's another way you betrayed me." InsAnity said getting close to the lizards faces.

"So, can you tell us of your life when you were alive?" said Lil. Puppet smiling.

"If you must know, then I'll tell you." InsAnity said, "I had a loving wife, with three kids. Our daughter was named Tyler, our son was named Homer, and our small daughter was named Susie, she was cute, but then the Allies came, and bombed my hometown. My Susie was in the house, and she died."

The lizards looked sad, and InsAnity looked like if he was going to cry, but then InsAnity's eyes became insane again.

"So, I joined the Nazi organization, and killed a lot of them for my Susie. When I went to vacation, I went to my family. My wife was home while the kids were outside. We made sweet love around the house. Her hair was smooth; her body was wild like a croc doing the death role. Oh, so much sweet love, but then again the Allies dropped bombs and now my wife and family burned. I wasn't the same after that."

"I'm sorry to hear that, Boss." Shy girl said.

"Well, thank you, but you still while die. Boys and girls, time to feast on these traders." said InsAnity waving his hand at the other zombies in the room.

The lizards scream, and hold each other as the zombies closed in. Like a movie the camera move away from the room, and out of the building as the screams and flesh tearing happened.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

**Sweet Mother of Evil, is that how long I haven't updated? I'm really sorry, but here is the next chapter. You do not know how hard this was to complete.**

**We are still in third person folks.**

"My zombie brother and sisters, this is your leader, InsAnity, speaking. I have found a way to take revenge on Lucius," InsAnity said. "I also gain a _live _follower to help us out. Now, go fourth and bring me that bunny-human creature to me, alive. And bring me back that boy. He will finish what he started."

The zombies nodded, and ran out the door.

With a picture of CrayZee, and Marvin on the wall, that his live spies captured, he growls at the CrayZee one, and throws his axe at it.

"I don't know who, or what you are, but I will get you. This I swear." InsAnity said laughing inhumane.

**Now we are back to first person.**

"Can we stop now?" Beezy said.

"We are almost to the camp ground. Don't give up buddy." I said trying to pick him up.

"I can't go on. How long has it been since we last ate food? Leave me here." Beezy said.

"That's the greatest idea you said Beezy! Let's leave him." Heloise said looking at me with a smile.

"It's been thirty minutes, and no one's leaving anyone. We must find a way to help you." I said looked around. Then I saw a big, wide, flat piece of wood. "We could use that."

We placed Beezy on top of it, and dragged him to camp. When we reached camp, Molotov was using a radio thing that his army once use to contact each other.

"Hello, can anyone hear me?" Molotov said. All was heard was static. "Crap, all of me men are gone, sir. No one is left except us."

"Don't be foolish, Molotov. When Lucius the 1 wanted to control the world, he almost did, but a few people were fighting against him for three years. There is someone out there that can save us. There are a lot of people that can survive this apocalypse. We just got to find them." Lucius said with his head down.

Just then a voice was heard on the communication thing.

_Hello? Is anyone out there? We need help. Zombies have over run our position. We are up against a factory. This is General Carter if any one hears this... please help us._

Then the voice was gone. We all looked at the radio in shocked, except Beezy, who was sleeping. We knew Misery Inc. Was a couple of miles away, but we were uncertain if we were going to go back. We got our equipment and headed to the factory.

**We are going to go to third person once more, forgive me please.**

In the factory, in the head office, were three zombies, and four men tied in the corner. Another man was next to the desk. The man was a Minator, but from Lucius's second army. A very muscular bull head and body and an X shaped scar over his left side.

"I have done what you asked me to do. Now leave me soldiers go," said General Carter.

"Not until the bunny- human and boy come to the factory. In the mean time... let my men eat one of your men," InsAnity said looking at Carte's men. "Let's try the one with a ring in his ear."

"What? Sir, do something," the soldier said.

Carter looks down in shame as InsAnity and his men eat the soldier. After ten painful, bloody minutes, the soldier is half gone, and InsAnity has on a satisfied look.

"You're a madman." Carter says to InsAnity.

"I've never been told that, but thank you, mortal," InsAnity said. "Let us hope for your sake that they come."

Carter looks outside the window with his frighten face hidden. He thinks to himself, _what have I done?_

**Now, back to first person with Jimmy; sorry if this confuses you guys.**

We arrived a few yards away from the factory. We saw two zombies standing guard. We huddled together to make a plan, and when we finished we started running to the factory. But, we saw that CrayZee was already there killing the last zombie.

"CrayZee, you should have followed our plan. Now InsAnity knows we are here," Beezy said.

"How do you know if dead guy is here?" Saffi said.

"Because zombies are here, that's why." Beezy said.

"Well..." Saffi was interrupted by a zombie in the form of a dog runs out of the door.

The zombie attacks Saffi, scratching her in the waist, legs, and face. It also bites her all over. Beezy gets his blade and jabs the dog in the head. Saffi lies on the ground bleeding, and crying. Beezy knows what is going to happen, but does not want to kill her.

"Beezy, you have to kill her." Lucius said.

"I can't. I love her." Beezy said holding her and crying.

"Step aside, boy, and let me put her down." Horian said. He reloads his gun, and points at Saffi.

"You don't have to shoot her." Beezy said.

"And, why is that?" Horian said.

"Because I snapped her neck, she is gone to a better place now." Beezy said standing up.

Saffi's lifeless body lies there, as Beezy leaves. Horian checking to make sure, fires at her head causing brain, blood, and bone spread everywhere.

We went into the building, and found ourselves surrounded by zombies. A laugh was heard up stairs, and we saw InsAnity walk down the stairs.

"Hahaha, you fell for my plan." InsAnity said.

Three bodies were being dragged by zombies. They were soldiers.

"I found these men hiding in a bunker over by Molotov's house. They were planning to bomb my safe house." InsAnity said.

"What do you want from us? There are other living beings in this world, but you only come for us." CrayZee said.

"I need the boy's for an experiment, the older men for food, and the women, well, it is a man thing." InsAnity said. "I need Jimmy, Lictor, and Marvin to be slaves, Molotov, Lucius, and Horian for food because I have no use for them, and you and Heloise for my own special desire."

"You're sick, man. You might never know if I'm a boy." CrayZee said.

"You can't take Heloise form me. She is the thing that I love in this world." I said holding Heloise in my arms.

"Well, what are you going to do? We out number you 100 to 1, and that's counting the living ones too. Face it boy, we..." InsAnity was interrupted by laughter outside the door.

The door was kicked open, and in came a woman. She wore a brown, worn-down coat, a brown hat, long black hair, and wilding a mining tool. Good grief, she looked like if she was a zombie, but a live one.

"Who are you?" InsAnity said pushing me aside.

The woman just stood there with a smile. She slowly raises her head. Her face is covered in bandages, and scars.

"I said who are you?" InsAnity yelled.

The woman said nothing, but raised her tool. She laughs insanely.

"Your reign of terror is over. Time for the zombies to fall," She said.

"For the last time who the heck are you?" InsAnity said.

"I'm the only woman in the world you kills first hand!" she said.

InsAnity laughed at her response, and ran to her screaming, "Let's see how good you are!"

"I think this is the perfect time to escape, don't you guys think?" Sammy said.

We all nodded and left dragging the three soldiers as the zombies watch InsAnity battle the woman.

Outside of the building, we were resting.

"Food!" Beezy said. "Beezy need food."

"We have no food, buddy. We wasted it all back there. Well, not back at the building, but at the camp." I said.

"But, The Beezy need... Wait, do you smell that?" Beezy said sniffing the air. "I smell food! Bananas, fruits, meat... gasp, PIZZA!" He ran right for down town Misery.

**Sorry, third person again.**

The woman swing right then left, missing ever shot.

"You're too slow for me, living basterd." InsAnity said as he got her by the waist. He then bit her in the leg.

The woman screams in pain for a couple of seconds, the starts to laugh.

"You can't infect me. I've been bite so many times that I myself can spread the infection while alive." She said.

She throws her tool to the zombies making their heads come clean off. InsAnity looks in shocked at his men on the ground; blood oozing from their cold dead_er _bodies.

The woman grabs her tool, and points it at InsAnity.

"Now it is your turn to die." The woman said.

InsAnity just started bursting out in laughter. He reaches for his axe, and flings it to the mysterious woman.

"You think you can kill me?" He said. Then he grew quiet, and angry, "Think again."

InsAnity kicks the woman in the leg. Punches her in the face, and hacks her right hand clean off her arm. InsAnity kicks her to a wall, and stands on her bloody arm. Squeezing blood, and crushing bone. Her screams make InsAnity feel stronger.

"I hate to kill such a warrior like you, but I have a reputation to succeed." InsAnity raises his axe, green saliva drips from his mouth, his eyes grow bigger in excitement, and in his pupil shows the women in fear, or what InsAnity thought was fear. The girl kicks InsAnity in the shin, knocks him down, and throws the axe away. Confused an angry, InsAnity roars at the woman with a horror smell, and tries to use his torn arm to push her, but he has no left arm.

"Give up, or die." The woman said.

"Fool, you think just because you kill me does not make my zombie army stop. They will continue destroying for me, and seek revenge one those who killed their leader. The war between the mortals and the undead has only just begun!" InsAnity said laughing.

Footsteps were heard outside the door. The woman knowing she can't take on a whole army flees leaving InsAnity laughing to him.

In Lucius's house, in the basement, the freezing thing broke down, and the Lucius's defreeze, but Lucius 6 trough 2 were destroyed, or defrosted and eaten. A loud bang is heard from a big, metal door on the back. The banging grows louder and louder when all of a sudden the door fly off.

Out from the door come two figures: a tall, muscular man, with two big ass horns, and wearing a suit, and next to him was another man scaly, long necked, a tail with a rattle, and two large fangs exiting from his mouth.

They walk to the stairs, up the stairs, and into the lobby. Groans were heard from behind them. They turned around and saw four zombies coming at them. They stop and turn their heads at them, and make a scream; then, run to Lucius the first, and his snake guy, Pericles.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**This is still in third person.**

The next day, the sky began to cry. In a two floor building, a woman was keeping shelter. She has a coat that reached her down to her knees, a cowboy hat, and her mining tool by her side.

The rain slides down her back, and hat. The rain lightens up, and a rainbow forms in the sky. The woman picks her head up. A pale face with eyes black, and red pupils is shown, and hair as white as snow. She looks away disappointed, and sighs.

She stands up, and picks her tool. She walks down the empty, dead streets of the once miserable and full-of-life place ever. She stops, and sees our heroes ahead of her. She smiles because she knows the zombies are not far from them, and hides in the shadows.

"There's food in that building!" Beezy said pointing at a building.

"Finally, we have food. I think a lost about five pounds," Lucius said looking at himself.

"Na, I don't see it." Sammy said.

"WHAT?" Lucius screamed.

Before Sammy could answer, he was hit in the head by a wood from Lucius.

"Ouch," Sammy said rubbing his head, "What did I do?"

The 9 people entered the building. They got fruits and veggies, Fizzy Snail Sludge cans, and pizzas.

"We should at least get good food." Heloise said.

"But, this pizza is SO good." Beezy said holding a pizza in his mouth.

"We should listen to her. She is of course smart." Jimmy said.

"Okay, but this is still SO..." before Beezy could finish, Molotov blocks Beezy's mouth.

"I hear footsteps approaching outside, sir."

" Zombies!" CrayZee said turning on her massive chainsaw and laughing.

"Okay men, we have survived the zombies for a while now, let's make this day memorable!" Carter said to his men.

"Ha, just barely, and these kids, old man, and insect helped," said one soldier shaking.

The zombies stood outside the door bumping, scratching, and yelling. They were bumping hard that cracks were forming.

"Do not fire until you could smell the rotten flesh in their breaths," Molotov said. Then, the glass door cracked, and the zombies screaming yells, and moans came to life.

"Open fire!" Carter said.

Guns shoots went off, blood went flying, and yells became battle cries. The woman was watching wanting to join the fight, but knew that her time will come. As the gang was making their way out into the open, Molotov was grabbed in the leg, and dropped to the floor.

Zombies were jumping, biting, and scratching at him. The more blood came out, the wilder the zombies got.

"Bah, get off of me!" Molotov screamed.

"Molotov, hang on. I'm coming to help." Carter said.

"NO, leave me be. I'll be alright." Molotov said. He pushed Carter to the others, and Molotov was alone.

"I hope you still fear the Russians, Nazi faggots," Molotov said with a smile.

He punches as many as he can, but the zombies kept swarming at him. He was then under hundreds of zombies all biting and scratching him again. He takes out a grenade that he kept to himself.

"This is for Tory," a zombie rips Molotov leg off, "for my wife," another bits his back, "and my Baby Blamo," Molotov said with a tear sliding down his eyes, and pulls the pin. A big explosion and bodies fall from the sky after it.

After two maybe three blocks away, the group slows down to catch their breath

"I can't go on." Beezy said.

"Come on Beezy, keep up." Jimmy said helping Beezy up.

"We should get as _far_ away from the un-dead back there as possible," Lictor said pointing at the mob of zombies getting closer by the second.

Jimmy face then lightens up. "Aha, Jimmy you mad genius."

Lucius looks at Heloise and Beezy with a puzzled look. Heloise responds to him that Jimmy has an idea.

The zombie's footsteps shack the ground as they approach the group. When they reach the spot, all that they see is a table with candles.

"Aha, we've been expecting you people," said Beezy with a waiter outfit.

The zombies roar at Beezy, but were quieted by the smell of food.

"Please wait as our chief cooks you our finest food," Beezy said.

The zombies wait impatiently, and Beezy starts too sweet.

"Where's the food!" he screams.

"Don't get your horns in a twist," Heloise said coming with a cart full of TNT disguised as chicken drum sticks. "Here is the food."

"Where did you get the dynamite?" Beezy whispered to Heloise.

"I… have me recourses," Heloise said.

The zombies mouth start to drop (metaphorically, and literally speaking) and the start to eat the 'drum sticks.' The gang makes a run for it as the zombies eat. Lucius then strikes a match, and lights the fuse to the TNT.

A Nazi zombie then sees the spark getting closer, and he realizes what it's for. He looks up, and pulls out a sign saying 'Uh-oh'. Another big explosion happens and again bodies fall from the sky.

The group rest again after sprinting five miles two times in the same day. Beezy then collapse to the floor.

"Did any one bring food?" Beezy said breathing heavily.

"Are you kidding me?" Carter said. "We were just chased by man eating creatures twice and lost a perfectly good man, and all you could think about is your stupid stomach?"

Beezy starts to sob from Carter's hate; Lucius tells Carter to back off, and says it is his fault Molotov is dead. Carter tells Lucius that he never liked working for him.

"You people are weak." Carter said pushing Lucius, "I could stop this disaster with only me and my men." He grabs his bag, and gun, and walks for two feet, and looks back, "See you guys when this is over."

Jimmy doing his best to stop them is pushed to the ground. He sobs as he sees his team splitting apart. The others look at Carter and his men in disgust, and walk away.

Over at the two explosions, the woman walks among the-now-for-real-this-time dead bodies. She stabs all the ones that were left, but killing dead people was not good enough for her. She needed live foes to fight her. Then she remembered about CrayZee. Her moves impressed her.

"I must get that bunny-human before that ugly InsAnity guy does," she said. She follows the gang to a river (too many rivers here, eh) that was wide. She runs to the gang, but is stopped by a rumbling sound.

"What is that noise? Is it zombies?" jimmy said.

"No, much worst… it's a stamped," Marvin said.

A trees start to fall, the birds fly away, and the noise gets louder. A dust cloud closes in, and then silence. As the dust cloud clears, a lot of wolves as far as the eye can see are bleeding, fur messing, some with limbs missing, and the eyes were completely gone.

"How can there be a stamped of wolves? Isn't that for cattle?" Lictor said.

"They can't see us, is that good?" CrayZee asks.

"No, wolves can hear and smell better than anyone of us here. If we try to run, they can hear us, but if we stay, they can smell us," Marvin said hiding behind Beezy.

They hear laughter and clapping coming from the pack, and InsAnity steps forward with others.

"Why, aren't you the smartest boy ever?" he said with a smile.

"How are you clapping?" Horian said.

"Hey," InsAnity spoke to another zombie, "you can stop the clapping now."

He did, and InsAnity turned back to the others. "I will only say this once, give me the boy and the creature and you will all die peacefully."

"I don't think so," Sammy said. He got a knife, and flung it to InsAnity in the neck. Blood starts to come out, but he was still standing, and laughing.

"I told you, I can't die. I'm already dead," he said. And with a snap of his fingers, the zombies, and dead wolves ran to the group.

_Hmm, _the woman thought to herself, _maybe I can fight the bunny and the zombie at the same time. That might be exciting._

Jimmy, Heloise, and Beezy were fighting off the wolves, Lucius, Horian, and Lictor were fighting off the zombies, and Sammy, told by CrayZee, was protecting Marvin. CrayZee goes off after InsAnity, who snuck away from the fight laughing.

"Jimmy, these dogs aren't like the ones back at town are they?" Beezy said trying to push a wolf away.

"Heck, no their not. These are uglier, smellier, and most of all stronger," Heloise said while stabbing a wolf multiple times in the head, and stomach.

"Lucius, these things aren't dying as fast as the other ones," Horian said shooting a weavles

"Good gravy, a weavle! Shoot that thing," Lucius screamed with terror of the weavles.

CrayZee comes upon a clearing and InsAnity stands about ten feet away from her. Their world becomes silence, and only the faint sounds of the battle are heard. The wind whispers and the trees begin to lean back. They now what is going to happen.

#CrayZee laughs and fires up her massive, blood, and brain filled chainsaw. (I'm going to call it a she, okay) She runs to Insanity with all her might, jumps in the air, and drives the chainsaw down to InsAnity. She is about to cut him when…..

**Next part coming later on when I think the rest. **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Okay, so you all wanted to know what will become of CrayZee and InsAnity, but some of you are wondering, "How the bananama cream pie did Nazi's come from?" Well, I am here to tell you how.

You all know that story with Heloise making a world portal into Jimmy's wolrd, right? Well, when Heloise and Jimmy came back to Miseryville, the portal turned on by it's self. Jimmy's world (our world) wasbeing overrun by zombies. A zombie wonderded to the portal and became intellagent becasue, well, its Miseryville. That zombie is General Himac, InsAnity as some of you know him as. He soon lead the other zombies into Miseryville, for reasons unknown. Some of you are now wondering, "If InsAnity got smart and alive, then how come the others are mindless followers?" Well, no one knows, but I will find out for you guys.

Some of you smart ones are wondering this, "How did InsAnity know about the Heniouses if he has been in Miseryville for a couple of hours?" Well, here how it goes. Lucius the 5 made Calderis make a world portal to rule other worlds, and thus created the one leading to Jimmy's world. Well, it was in 1941 were it landed. The Soviet Union (Russia) drafted him into the army. He survived the war and he killed InsAnity, so ya, thats why. He managed to get back home and close the portal.

So that's about it. So, know all of you who are wondering those questions and are getting hurt by wondering them, no more. Your questions have been answered. Bye now, and time to work on the battle between CrayZee, Mysterious woman, and InsAnity. Crap, I said to musch, Peace.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

CrayZee's chainsaw roars with blood lust, her(I think I said this a bunch of times, I'll call CrayZee a girl) screams were filled with rage and laughter. InsAnity looks at her with a blood chilling stare and jumps at her. He takes out his axe screaming in German, "Die for the end of Humanity!" CrayZee swings her chainsaw at him, and he swings his axe. Their blades touched and a shock wave expanded from them.

CrayZee punches InsAnity in the face, but after the first hit, InsAnity grabs her hand, and swings her to the ground. She was unable to stop the impact on her back, but InsAnity was holding her and falling with her to the ground. The impacted wiped out 20 square miles of trees. Out from the smoke, InsAnity is thrown out of the hole with CrayZee jumping to the outside.

Their weapons were out of their reach, but their rage hanged with them. They ran at each other screaming swear words. They punch, kick bite, slach and head bump at each other to make the other weak. InsAnity manages to knock CrayZee down and grab his axe. He stands on top of her holding her down with his boot.

"You shall die, CrayZee. You fought for your friends," he raises his axe up high, "you shall die for your friends."

He was just inches away from CrayZee's face when he was knocked down by a stick thrown. Out of the woods comes the woman running at high speeds. InsAnity growls, and reaches in his pocket and pulls out a small Colt 45.

"There is one thing that I will always have besides an army snd my axe... a gun." He pulls the trigger and shots three shoots before kicking CrayZee in the face and running away.

CrayZee gets up and reaches her chainsaw, but is cut short when the woman gets her legs. she is draged away from her chainsaw and punched behind the head by the woman's fist. Her screams of agony, and pain reach InsAnity and stops him in his tracks. He looks back at CrayZee then forward where is comrades are waiting for him to finish Jimmy and the gang. He grins his teeth hard and goes to CrayZee and the woman.

CrayZee was in pain as the woman has her on the head lock. CrayZee blacks out, and the woman still holds her to pop the head out. Suddenly, InsAnity kicks the woman in the face which launches her away from CrayZee. He picks up CrayZee and walks away. The woman comes thru and screams in rage as InsAnity and CrayZee leave into thw woods. InsAnity puts CrayZee down and grins his teeth in rage for what he has done. He goes to his fellow zombies and tells them to retreat.

"What is happening?' Says Sammy from under a body.

"They're leaving," Lucius says putting away his revolver.

Jimmy and Beezy, dressed as woman from one of their plans, find CrayZee under a tree with her chainsaw next to her. Heloise comes and checks for a pulse from CrayZee.

"Is she still alive?" Beezy asks while taking off his dress and make up.

Heloise looks up and says, "She is alive, but she is out cold." She looks at Horian. "Hey, lizards lips, find us a good place to camp."

Horian looks at her with dead eyes, "And what makes you think I know where to find a good place to camp?"

Heloise takes out her ice ray and freezes him. She grabs his collor and narows her eyes, "Because you are a snake and snakes find good places to hide, so GET YOUR LAZY BUTT WORKING!"

Horian grunts in hate, and tunes his frozen body and slides to find shelter. After 10 falls, and five humiliations, Horian finally found a cave big and cozy enouh to be called home. Horian slides to the enterence and trips over a rock. Heloise, having her day resored with laughter, unfreezes Horian and goes to her lover, Jimmy. Beezy as well goes with Jimmy. He is sad for he has lost his love one and need support.

Lucius looks at the woods thinking if Jezz was still alive. Horian feeling pity for his boss goes next to him and sits with him. Sammy as well goes next to him and sits with him.

Horian sighs and looks at his boss, "Lucius, I mean Mr. Henious, you should be glad Jezz is gone from your life. She held you back by cheating with you, stealing from you, and even trying to kill you!"

"Yeah, boss, listen to lizard lips," Sammy says. He was about to speak again when Horian grabs Samy's neck with his tail and flung him to a wall.

"Thats enough of your talk. I knew Jezz was cheating, stealing and trying to kill me, but she was hot. A man would be in a coma if they sleep with her," Lucius answers. "The reason I am sad is because I have no one to murder nce beezy is in charge of Miseryville."

They stop talking and look at the sky. Lucius sighs and clears his throat. "Look at that. The stars still dance for us even when times are tough. The bring out the good in everyone in the world, and that is a fact."

Horian looks at him confusing, and looks up. He bigens to feel happiness, and joy. Lictor looks at him and looks up as well. He too feels the ray of happiness and joy. Soon everyone else begins to look up.

Over to Miseryville, to Lucius's house, InsAnity too feels happiness. He looks away from the stars and thinks to himself, _why did I go back and save that bunny-creature? This feeling I have for it, is it anger, pity, love, or something else. _He looks down and screams in anger.

CrayZee awakes under a tent made from branches and trees. She trys to get up, but her ribs hurt and ach in pain. She finally gets up only to discover she is alone with Sammy, Marvin, and Horian. Marvin brings her water in a bowl of clay, and returns to Horian fr aiming practice. CrayZee walks to the mouth of the cave and looks around.

A rattle is heard from a bush near by, then on top of a tree, then small rocks fall from high up from the cave. CrayZee goes inside and gets her chainsaw.

"Marvin," she asks,"go with the other s and ask them to return. I believe we have unwanted guess coming."

Marvin nods and runs to the others. He finds them in a river fishing, and tell them what is happening, soon later they arrive and find CrayZee, Horian, and Sammy fighting wolves, the same as last time.

After a bloody two hours, Carter and his two remaining troops arrive and help the others. They manage to kill them all, but the infection was too strong for Carter and his men. Before the infection killed him he said that over in Molotoves house there is a door that has weapons to defeat this creatures. He gives Jimmy the code, and a key. Before he had a chance to tell him what it was for, he died. Jimmy took the key, and ran to Heloise and Beezy.

They bury them in the ground and say a few things about them and leave. A note is left with the graves of the three. It reads:_ Tell Molotov he was the greatest general ever, tell me forfathers they were the most miserable of all, and tell me wife i still love her no matter what. Sincerly Lucius Henious the VII._


End file.
